Letters to Save a Soul
by dancerkrbg
Summary: When Bella Swan's life goes for an abrupt turn, will the letters sent to Bella's mother, Renee, save her, or leave her burning in a heat so intense that she will crumble? Only one person can save her, or she'll be left scalding. A/H Light 'M' for later
1. Chapter 1 : Laying Down the Line

A 23 year old Isabella Swan still sends her mother letters every year, explaining her life as a columnist in a popular magazine. When her world goes for an abrupt turn in the southern direction, what will happen to the letters sent to Bella's mother, Renée? Will they save her life, or leave her burning in a heat so intense, that her life will crumble down, bringing her will-power along? Isabella Swan's life is in danger, and only one person will be able to save her… or else she will be left _scalding._

**(A/N) - Thanks for reading! I know I haven't been updating my other story as much as I'd like... but I didn't have it planned out ahead of time. I've been so busy reading all of your amazing, publish-worthy stories! If you have any suggestions, please leave them in a review! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Twilight, or anything that pertains to it, but I _am _held accountable for Edward's form-fitting, muscled-out tee! **

**This story is rated 'T', but may be mildly 'M' for later chapters ;). See ya on the flip side!!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Laying Down the Line

Dear Mom,

Lately, I have been up to the neck with advise and updates for my fellow Forkians (I thought you might enjoy that little tidbit), so I have not been able to write back as much as I would have liked. Before this month's issue of my column, I was ankle deep in the waters of people's daily life problems, whereas now I am up to the brim of my cup, if you know what I mean. Therefore, to escape the rushing waters that are currently my life, I plan on booking a flight to Roma!

Yes, I am aware that by this point in my letter, you are most likely screaming at me because of my rash and idiotic behavior, or begging me to come with you; both are very unnecessary, I propose. After three days over two weeks, I have thought (and dreamt) of having a Roman escapade… _by myself_. If there is any chance in hell that I can get myself to relax enough to return to this hellhole, than I will need to remain solo. No, it would not be a burden on _me_, for you to tag along, but rather a burden on you. What woman would rather spend her days with her lazy daughter than meandering around with Phil? I sure know I wouldn't go for the first bet, so you are to refrain from your sudden urges to climb aboard. I love you dearly, and I will write to you soon from Rome – or just call you; whichever is cheapest.

As soon as I get to Rome I will call you, just to make sure that you know I am safe. I am staying in the 'Grande Deluxe Suite "Forum"', at 'Hotel Hassler Villa Medici'. And yes, mother dearest, I am in the know about this hotel and this particular suite… but I feel that in order to fully relax and unwind, I must engulf myself in the foreign counter. This means best hotel and suites, best shopping, best food, best _everything._ Remember, I do have a very well paying job that will keep up with my payments, and I talked to Caius Cambridge, my employer, and he agrees that I need quite some time for all of the stress that has come my way in the past month and a half, and quickly agreed to paying for my expenses in Rome, save for the shopping. That means that every expensive meal, every tax, every cent in the bill for my stay will be covered by the company – including travel expenses. Now, you see? No need to worry about your dear darling daughter. She's in good hands. It saddens me greatly knowing that you will not be able to reply to my letters for about a month, but we still have the telephone, as well as my own personal letters to yourself. I love you greatly, and please inform Charlie about this, if you wish. If not, call me and I will explain it to him myself. Stay safe, Mom.

Love Your Daughter,

Isabella Marie Swan

I checked over my letter to my dear mother, and then slipped it into a monogrammed envelope, placing an old fashioned stamp in ink over the seal. My preferences always had been unusual as a teenager, and they hadn't gotten any more normal over the past six years. Instead of telephone calls or emails, I leaned on personalized letters for my way of communications. Thus meaning no Facebook, Twitter, Myspace, or any other technology of communication was placed into my life; save for the Facebook account my Manager required, to become a more publicized column.

The way I saw it, letters were filled with emotion and compassion, and could be reread multiple times, unlike telephone calls. You got an insight into a person's life, and sometimes you learned there deepest secrets inside them. They could be saved in a decorative box for years upon years, in a way that text messages and calls could not be saved. You got to put sketches with the letters, informational sheets, or even just decorate the margins of the paper. You see, letters were more formal, yet secretive and alluring. They could be sent to a long, lost cousin or a lover from across the oceans. Letters you could hold by your heart when you fell asleep at night, and would still be there in the morning when you awoke. Letters described my life in a way that other ways of communication could not. I wasn't afraid to pour my heart and soul into a single letter without feeling a sense of embarrassment. You see, you always knew who the letter went to.

I packed my suitcase for the coming trip, after having an important conversation with Caius, covering the immediate details of the reservation, and reviewing the payment plan. Although I wasn't paying for the entire trip, I still had a few expenses (which were barely expenses, in the least) to pay.

Walking into the bedroom, I rechecked my suitcase, making sure I had more than enough clothing and toiletries for the trip. An unexpected absence of a personal belonging was anything but wanted, so I checked over it once more, making sure to search for my extra panties and undergarments. Slipping on my short baby pink silk pajamas, I walked to my living room and placed my personal belongings for my Roman escapade by the front door, placing my passport delicately on top of the luggage.

While walking to my bedroom to get a good night's sleep, I heard a rap at the front door to my apartment. Grabbing my silk, hand-painted robe from the back of my bedroom door, I raced across my 800 Fifth Avenue Apartment and into the warm, hard body of a 6 foot-something god. Yeah, no exaggeration intended, or applicable. This Adonis standing in front of me had wild, bronze hair adorning his silky-looking, sharp masculine head. Still gazing at his face, I took note of stunning green eyes, and long, black eyelashes reaching his cheekbones. Sharp to the touch jaw lines were breathtaking, but none were as breathtakingly beautiful as his. No hint of stubble, and the scent of an expensive wearing cologne man, he stunned me, and my eyes stayed locked within his depths.

Someone cleared their throat, and it definitely wasn't this Grecian God standing within the normal boundaries that I had set up around myself. His eyes stayed locked to mine, but I was forced to advert mine to a small, petite, slender woman sticking her head out from behind him in the hallway. My eyes shot abruptly back to his, and then back to Alice's own gaze. Knitting my eyebrows in confusion, I led them inside through my modern foyer, and onto my white leather living room couch.

I jumped around with surprise as I remembered why there was such a handsome man sitting before me. "Alice! Oh, my – I must've forgotten! I'm so sorry!" _God, I forgot about the meeting for a new assistant! Shit, Bella! And here I am, sitting among my lounge, wearing revealing and inappropriate attire for an interview! _I knew without a doubt that Edward, Alice had called him, had gotten the job, yet I was wearing something entirely inappropriate for our first greeting.

"Sorry, Bella, I should've called before we came. Would it be best if we came back later tonight, or even tomorrow?" Alice replied sweetly, jumping up from her place on the couch and averting her eyes to the front door.

"NO!" _Great… smart move, Bella._ "I… uh… mean… no. This is okay, I'll just change quickly." I retorted slowly, fixing my sudden shout at the thought of Edward leaving. Oh, and Alice, of course. I wouldn't want them to leave so soon… not without me properly meeting Edward for the first time.

"No, no!" Now it was Edward's turn for refusal. Tucking my chin to my chest, I blushed four shades of red. Edward's statement took me by surprise, but in a rather unlikely and good way. It was true, I would have rather stayed in my current attire while with Edward, but Alice's presence and my just having met him made it entirely inappropriate… once again. Alice's head flashed quickly to his face, having heard his double meaning.

"I think what Edward is trying to say, is that if he gets your assistant position, he will have to get used to being around you in your comfortable attire." Alice stated profoundly all the while with a smirk on her face, and never letting her eyes leave his ducked face.

"Oh, uh… yeah. Yes, that makes sense. So, Edward, can you tell me about yourself? Last employer, why you would like this job, and how early you can start?" I asked while grabbing my clipboard and his application. His sister, _Alice,_ knew he had the job, and _I _knew he had the job, but Edward still had yet to find out. It was best to not let him in that Alice had already faxed over his job application and informed me of his past work field. It was all I needed, for now, but figuring that he had yet to find out about the position, then I would take one for the team and go along with it.

"I was an assistant to an important business broker, Tanya Denali, but things had gotten to personal with her. I politely declined the position once again; furthermore, I have past experiences with working as an assistant and aide. I am very organized, and I enjoyed helping others and working in this field. Oh, and I can start as soon as you wish." His voice was deep and soothing; it made me want to shiver… yet I refrained from doing such. I mentally took notes that his past jobs were quite impressive, along with starting soon and past assistance and aide jobs. Yes, he was definitely the one… but I wasn't so sure about him moving in and living in the bedroom opposite of mine, in the same apartment. I didn't know if I could refrain for so long when there was just a short distance away between the two of us. But I would make sure to get to know him better, seeing that he would be going to Rome with me… he just wasn't aware of it yet.

"Very impressive!" I said with a smile. Edward returned my smile with a bright white, crooked smile that caused my insides to melt. Shaking my head of all thoughts not including his job, I turned to Alice and smiled as well. Turning back to him, I continued. "Could you start first thing tomorrow morning? You won't be able to get all of your items unpacked from the boxes, but we can do that once we get back. We will be taking trips quite frequently, so it is important that you have all necessities for travel."

"Wait, unpacking boxes? Am I moving in with you?" Edward asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, if that is okay with you?" I asked.

"Of course I will! Yeah, I'd love to!" His enthusiasm on moving in with me did not help my earlier thoughts. They came rushing back, and I had to stop myself from blushing and grinning wildly like a fool.

"Great! Alice, you may move in if you wish as well, but you'd have to share a room with me. There are only two bedrooms and two and a half baths, so I don't think it'll be a problem. If it is, though, just speak up." I said while smiling.

"Yes! Oh, Bella, I would _love_ to move into your apartment with you! Why would you even wonder if I wouldn't want to?! Yes, yes, yes!!" Alice jumped up from her seat and was racing around the modern, glass coffee table to pick me up into a hug. The pixie-like woman might be small, but she sure was strong. Chuckling, I looked over to where Edward was laughing hysterically. Yes, I was definitely going to start keeping my mind out of the gutter. His manly laughter was amazing, and the sound shot down to my lower half. Letting me go, Alice plopped herself down by her older brother, all the while plastering a huge grin upon her pale face.

Back to business – "Okay, Edward your room is fully furnished with anything you might need, along with your bathroom. You may bring your personal belongings, but there will be no need for furniture, obviously," I said with a smile, returning his. " You have full access to every room in the apartment, save for my office. Your own office is already set up for you, containing everything from a Macbook Air, to sticky notes. My schedule is posted up on the cork board, and there are traveling compartments and accessories for the laptop. You will be needing a cell phone, of course, so I have already gotten you a Blackberry Tour, with Bluetooth accessories. My number is programmed in there already, and your number is on the front screen. When you arrive tomorrow morning you can use your key, it's in the top drawer on the left in your nightstand. If you need anything else later on tonight, or have any questions, just call me. Oh, and could you be here by 5 a.m. tomorrow morning? We have a 7 o'clock flight to Rome tomorrow, and it's crucial that we get there with plenty of time to spare."

"Rome?!" Edward asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes… and Alice – you are coming with… if that's alright by you," I replied.

"Oh, a million times yes, Bella! I would _love_ to accompany you and Edward to Rome! Ah, I have to go pack and go to the bank! Yes… Roman shopping!" Alice leapt from her seat yet again, and picked me up in a hug. Patting her head, I chuckled at her immediate response to shopping in a foreign country. Alice loved shopping, and was all for the fancy, expensive boutiques. She even chose my clothes, and bought my entire wardrobe.

"Okay, so it's set. I'll see you guys at 5 a.m. tomorrow morning!" With that, the Cullens said their goodbyes, leaving me to my own thoughts of our coming days in Rome. This trip would no doubt be a blast, but I needed to book a last minute room for Edward, unless he wished to sleep in the same bed as me. Personally, I wouldn't mind… but he might.

Taking hold of my Blackberry, I dialed the number for the hotel, and was pleasantly surprised to find that the receptionist spoke English. He told me his name was Michael, or Mike for short. After having been persistent, he finally persuaded me into calling him by his nickname, but only because I couldn't stand his supposed 'golden retriever, lost puppy' nature. It annoyed the hell out of me, so I gave in, much to his pleasure, but my displeasure.

"Listen… Michael-" I began, only to be interrupted by him yet again.

"Mike… name's Mike," He corrected me.

"Okay… Mike; my new assistant and my best friend, his sister, are coming to Rome with me, and I need to book a last minute room for him. Seeing as there is only one bed in the room, I'm not sure he would be so fond of me as to sleep in the same bed with his employer and his sister… especially not for over a month. I _need_ this extra room, and preferably side by side, with a door connecting the two. Is that at all possible, Mike?" I used his nickname simply to butter him up into giving me what I wanted. Yes, it was very distasteful of me to do so… but the times called for it. Besides, I was always taught to use my gifts for the better, and wouldn't it be for the better if Edward had his own room next to Alice and mine?

"As much as I would sleep better, knowing that he is in a different bed… in a different room than you-" _How odd, he doesn't even know me! What a creeper! Let's just pray that he is not scheduled to work tomorrow, or the next day… and so on. _"-… I can't. All of the rooms have been booked, and the closest open hotel room is five miles down the block. I can, however, add an extra bed to the room for an additional $200 per night. Heck… for you, Bella, I will make it $150 per night."

"What?!" I exclaimed. _Just breathe, Bella. Breathe. _"Yes… that will do. Thank you for the extra bed, and sorry for the inconvenience." Hopefully the formal apology with give him the clue, since it had no friendliness in it whatsoever.

"Yep!" Mike said, popping the 'p'. "Hey, I can't wait to put a face behind the voice tomorrow! I'm scheduled every day except weekends for the next month! I'll get to see you, Bella!" Yeah, here comes the puppy dog act… again. I didn't even know this Mike kid, but I had a feeling that he was short, small, and very, very annoying. If his non-telephone voice sounded half as bad as his 'telephone voice', then was I in for a treat. Hopefully Alice and Edward could occupy my time while I was in Rome, or else I might cut off the trip a little too soon for my likings. Alice was sure to get in his face if he talked to her like he spoke to me, and Edward would most likely threaten him to the tenth degree. Maybe having Mike work every weekday for my stay could be a good thing, no?

After hanging up the phone with Mike, I slipped off my silk pajamas to take a long, hot shower to calm my nerves and stresses. The knots that weren't present before Edward and Alice had arrived were now, and I couldn't fall asleep knowing that I was so tensed up. It felt as though every nerve in my body was on hay wire, and even the slightest noises in the apartment made my skin crawl, goose bumps rising and the hair on the back of my neck standing on end. If there was one thing I knew, was that chicken-fleshed skin was neither attractive nor was it comforting. Deciding on my large Jacuzzi instead, I began filling it up with hot water, placing lavender fizzy balls within the hot water to calm my nerves with its scent and power to relax myself. Stepping into the bathtub after having lit lavender scented candles all throughout the room, and dimming the lights, I felt rejuvenated and relaxed. I looked out the foggy, ripple-tiled bathroom window seated next to the tub, and noticed Manhattan still bustling with life. Even at 10:45 the streets were still as busy as rush hour. It was what I had signed up for… being in the know about Manhattan even before deciding to buy this place a year and a half ago, when I first got my job.

Slipping on white, soft and plush slippers and a robe – along with my silk pajamas – I walked into my bedroom after having drained the tub and blown out the candles. Hurrying into my bed to avoid getting chilly, I slipped under the warm, soft comforter and fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing the day ahead was to be a long one.

My alarm went off at 4:00 a.m., giving me about fifteen minutes to sleep longer so I was halfway awake already. At 4:15, I went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee and ate a toasted bagel, then ran back to my powder room to apply light makeup, style my hair, and slip on a lavender tracksuit from Juicy Couture, with diamond studded Juicy logo on the back. Throwing on some sock and a pair of Nike Reax, I raced to get to the door where the two Cullens were waiting.

I knew Alice would chide me on my comfortable wear this morning, but it was early, and we were to be seated on a plane for hours upon hours. At least it was an expensive tracksuit, so she couldn't throw that big of a fit. When I opened the door, I noticed Alice dressed in an outfit similar to mine, but different in color. We both smiled brightly at each other for having thought of the same thing. She wasn't upset, to my great surprise… and relief. Looking at Edward, I noticed he was wearing a form fitting white v-neck tee, which showed his abdominal muscles and arm muscles deliciously. On the lower half, he was dressed in what seemed to be designer distressed jeans, but they looking amazingly comfortable, along with a pair of Nike tennis-shoes as well. Edward's beauty, in a very masculine way, was strikingly perfect; I didn't think that I would have a different reaction than that of yesterday's, but my reaction today was multiplied greatly. He looked good enough to eat.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in, silly Bella?" Alice asked as she nudged her way into my foyer, forgetting about the moving boxes behind her. Her excitement brought me back into reality, which wasn't really wanted… but was certainly needed. Edward had been gazing at me with such intensity that I thought I might have passed out if he did for a minute longer.

"Silly Bella?! Nope… silly Alice! Aren't you going to aide your wonderful brother and I with the boxes? After all, over half of them are just your clothes alone, not including any of you other personal belongings…" I added humorously. Yes, I did indeed say that Edward was wonderful, but I had hoped that it went unnoticed. After all, it slipped; just a simple mistake that was made while looking into Edward's emerald green eyes. It was all him; he _dazzled_ me into saying it. With his eyes upon my face in that way, I don't think I could've stopped myself from saying it no matter how hard I tried.

"Naah, my brother wouldn't make me carry such _heavy boxes_ into the loft," she emphasized heavy boxes to get her point across. "Right, _Eddie_?" Alice asked with a pout, puppy dog eyes, and a snicker in my direction.

"No way, _Allie_," Edward retorted before rolling his eyes and taking two boxes of his into his bedroom. Alice turned her body to me and motioned a 'wrapped around my finger' gesture, while I giggled hysterically. I hadn't really found her comment and his reaction extremely funny, but rather I was 'high' off of Edward's manly cologne and presence. Yeah, I knew it was sad that just him being in the same building as me did that, but could I really help it? It was _Edward Cullen_, after all.

"Okay, _Allie_, I'll just take your boxes into our room," I said. By this time, Edward had finished taking boxes from the hallway and into his bedroom, and was now assisting me in putting Alice's moving boxes into my room. Mine was considerably larger than any other room in the house, so it just happened to fit an extra bed that I ordered from the Apartment owner, along with her personal items.

"Is she like this with everything? I mean, I know I'm her best friend and all, and she does this a lot… but she does it even around her brother?" I asked jokingly to Edward as I placed the last box in our joined room.

"Basically… yeah. Even the simplest gesture and she flips out with excitement. It's pretty nice, sometimes, especially when I'm in a not-so-chipper mood, and she lightens it. She is a jumpy little thing, isn't she?" He chuckled while smiling his radiant, crooked grin down at me. Just then, Alice walked into the room with one eyebrow raised and hands on her hips.

"Jumpy little thing, am I now?" She broke out into a grin and a giggle of her own. Edward and I jumped into her laughter, and soon we were all gasping for much needed air.

"Come on, guys, lets go fly 1st class!" I waved them out of the bedroom and to our luggage. After having pulled a taxi over, we were set off to the airlines head off for Rome, Italy. I knew this was going to be an amazing getaway, and it had yet to officially begin. Yes… deciding to leave for Rome with my best friend and her hot brother, and now my assistant was a great idea. Now all I had to do was sit back, relax, and wait to arrive in Rome.

* * *

**(A/N) - Again, if you have anything that you might suggest that pertains to anything Twilight, please, do tell! I am open ears, and would LOVE any suggestions that you may have! Remember: even a review that just says 'Cool', is a review, and greatly appreciated and needed! I love you... See you until next time!**

~ The more you review, the sooner my chapters come up... so click the button!! (:


	2. Chapter 2 : Airplane Soothing

**Big thanks to all of you who have started reading my newest story! I know i just started it yesterday, but I just simply couldn't wait for the updates! Please, please review and read... and tell me what to think! Once again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let them flow! **

**Disclaimer- Nope, still no ownage of the amazing Twilight... it only belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I do, however, have rights to a soothing Edward, if only in my dreams.**

**See you on the flip side! **

**

* * *

**

**Airplane Soothing**

Dear Mom,

I know that I told you in my previous letter that I was to remain alone for my trip to Rome, but that information was under false pretenses. I shall be accompanied by my best friend Alice – remember her from the trip in Florida last year? – And her brother, and my new assistant, Edward. Let me tell you… that is a big relief. I know that you were most likely worried to no end on my being in a foreign country with no sorts of transportation, security, or social encounters, but that is not needed any longer.

Want to know a little more about the mysterious, hard-working stranger that is Edward? Yeah, I'm in the same boat as you… but I'm hoping to change that over the next few weeks. From the little that I do know about him, he had been working with an important business broker, Tanya Denali, but had turned down a second term with her because she wanted a personal relationship with Edward, so it seems. He hasn't exactly come out to say those exact words… but that's what I got from his statement. He is a very, very hard worker, and has had many jobs dealing with aide, which is perfect for the job of my assistant.

Now, on a little more personal level, I have more depth; not necessarily in his exact personality, but rather looks. Before you begin silently chastising me, just listen. (Oh, and don't think that just because I said not to chastise me silently, means that you are able to do it aloud… no, that would be ten times worse, especially if your husband, Phil, heard you, mom). Edward is the most amazing, down to earth, pleasant person that I have ever met, save for Alice. But, unlike Alice and her shopping tendencies that are the one exception to her down-to-earth attitude, Edward has no exceptions; none that I'm aware of, anyway. He is over six foot tall, with messy-yet perfect and cute-bronze hair. His eyes, oh his eyes! They are the most amazing eyes that I've ever seen, personally. Emerald green, just like your favorite gem, and have flecks of gold that contrast to them. His eyes have such a depth that makes me want to swim in them forever, and whenever I please. The way he looks at me sends the blushing little girl running, and leaving the woman in me behind. I swear, if he looks at me one more time… then I'm going to combust (Which is probably too much information for my dear mother, don't you think?). Yeesh, I should get on to the next subject.

Well, since Edward is now formally my new assistant, he has brought all of his boxes to my apartment earlier this morning; no need to worry, though, because he is on the opposite side, and you know from experience how large my 800 Fifth Avenue Apartment is, remember? Besides, Alice is moving in as well, bunking with me, of course, and won't let any funny business between the two of us. She is very protective of me, as well as her brother, and it's not like Edward would do anything. Although, I'm pretty sure she is trying to get us together… but you don't need to worry about that. I'm still scarred from my last relationship with James, and I don't need to ponder about my assistant when I have so much going for me, already. Just imagine… if I progress as much as I have in just the past year and a half, then I might become editor in chief of the magazine! Wouldn't that be such an excitement!

I recently had a problem with the amount of beds, or lack thereof, in my suite in Rome, but I got it taken care of, so no need to worry. I had originally thought that I would be taking this step in my life solo, but it surprised me to find that Edward was the best assistant a person could ask for, and I knew that I needed to take him, as well as Alice, along. I tried to book another room for Edward next to Alice's and mine, but the receptionist claimed that the only available room was five miles down the block. It was insane, but I was finally offered a deal to add an extra bed, only for $150 dollars a night. Yes, I am aware that this is very expensive for just an extra bed, but the room that I booked was the best room out there, so it is a given that the bed with be high quality enough to cost that much money per night. And remember… it's the company's money, not mine. An extra $150 a night won't shut them down, and Caius claimed that I was 100% in charge of my relaxation escapade.

See… no need to worry about me, MOM!

I Love You Dearly,

Isabella Marie Swan

"Bella, do you think that they're ready for us to board the plane yet?" Alice asked for the fifth time in an hour. She was beginning to get on my last nerve, but it was Alice, so I couldn't be upset with her. Just as I was about to respond to her question yet again, an announcement came over the intercom.

"Sorry for the wait, travelers! Your plane is now ready to board, so please station yourself according to the class in which you are being seated, and by the column and row in which your seat is located. Thank you, and have a good flight!" The cheerful, peppy flight attendant blasted into the intercom to avoid miscommunications toward the back of the line. Everyone began filing into the lines, along with Edward and Alice. They were walking straight towards coach, which was not where we were being seated. Hell, if I didn't have to pay for traveling expenses, then I was flying first class!

"Hey, you guys, we aren't being seated in coach… our seats are in first class," I explained as I took a hold of Alice and Edward's arms. Alice seemed to bubble up at that little piece of information, but really, would she expect less from me? That just wasn't the Alice that I knew and loved. Edward's eyes bugged slightly, and he automatically stepped closer to Alice and me.

"Really? I'm flying first class?!" Alice squealed, dropping her luggage and clapping her hands wildly. Edward began to chuckle and attempt at hiding his grin, earning him a swat on the arm by his sister. Like the little kid Alice's height questioned, she stuck out her tongue, further leading to the assumption that she wasn't the twenty-two year old that she was. This made Edward chuckle even more, and there was no attempt at hiding his big, bright gleam at her anymore.

"Hey, no fighting in the airport, Alice! And yeah, we are flying first class, but you just proved why we shouldn't be with that little temper-tantrum back there," I smiled brightly at Alice just to let her know that I was messing around. I wouldn't really insult Alice if I knew that she couldn't handle it, because she could take me easily, even for her short, five-foot 2 height. Edward turned his smile to me as he scoffed, and Alice folded her arms across her chest, teasing me. She even went as far as stomping her foot before she noticed that people were staring at us.

It wasn't just another person staring at us, but rather a very handsome southern gentleman, adorned in a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, a western-looking button down shirt, and designer destroyed denim. I smiled as I watched Alice slowly lower her arms to her sides, and keep her feet firmly planted on the ground. The travel that made our way to the line abruptly stopped as she, yet again, set down her suitcase.

"Alice… you okay?" I asked as I waved a hand in front of her glazed eyes that were set upon the western-wearing cutie standing a few feet away. His conversation that he had been carrying prior to spotting us stopped as he turned his head to look at Alice, and began walking her way. His friends, or so it seemed, were calling for him, but it was no use. It was a simple gesture, him wiping his hands on his jeans, most likely because they were clammy, but I knew that it just about drove Alice insane. She caught the little movement out of the corner of her eye, and swallowed soundly. Raising her finely trimmed eyebrows, the unnamed cowboy reached her and she held out her hand, stating her name shakily. He grinned like a fool and lifted up her hand to meet his lips, making Alice squirm with excitement. After removing his lips from her hand softly, he looked at her from beneath his long eyelashes, and then stood up straight.

"My name's Jasper, Jasper Whitlock. What brings you to the JFK airport, graceful?" I could practically hear Alice's heart pick up its pace even more, having already been straining under her ribcage prior to his kiss upon her hand.

"My friend offered to let my brother and I accompany her to Rome for a month. It's quite a gesture for her to do such, but I'm her best friend… so it's the least she could do for me," She said playfully, finally noticing the presence of her brother and me. "So, where are you flying, Rome?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, I am! I'm flying first class. You seem like the lady who flies first class as well, are you not?" he asked as they began walking towards the line to board the plane.

"Why, yes… I am!" With that said, they entered the plane and blew off their friends. Edward and I exchanged a look of surprise, and then I glanced at Jasper's friends, still feeling Edward's eyes burning in the back of my head. As I began walking towards Jasper's friends, I felt Edward's hand on mine, gently pulling me toward the entrance. I looked back at him, seeing the pleading in his eyes. With one last look at them, I grabbed Alice's suitcase, as well as my own, and walked to Baggage Claim so set our belongings down.

After that shocker, and without any forewarning on Alice's part, Edward and I entered the plane, only to find that Alice was seated comfortably next to Jasper, who was taking animatedly to her. She would nod and smile, and occasionally say a few things before Jasper would carry the rest of the conversation. I could easily tell that Alice was stunned by his presence, and couldn't bring herself to say more than a sentence scattered throughout even if she wanted to.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Edward sat down next to me in the seats behind them, and went into a comfortable silence while the remaining passengers were seated and the plane took off in the air.

The flight was like any other flight I'd been on prior to this, with the exception of the handsome man sitting to my right. While he had the seat on next to the isle, I was seated comfortably next to the window. Occasionally, a woman with sensible shoes on would make her way over to Edward and I, taking any requests of ours, even though we had none. Just from Edward's body language, it was apparent that he was uncomfortable on plane flights, especially this long one. After seeing him tense up, time and time again, I would begin to get even more worried than I had been earlier. Throwing all the drawbacks I'd made, I said 'to hell with it', and tried to comfort him.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of his, which was currently squeezing the heck out of the expensive arm rest. I began softly stroking the top of his left hand as his eyes became more relaxed. While earlier he had been clenching his eyes shut violently with his head thrown back against the seat, now his head was still back, but his eyes were no longer shut so tightly.

"No, but I will be…" He responded as he flipped his hand over underneath mine, and I gently squeezed his clammy hand. The temperature of his palms made me tense a little, knowing that he was truly not feeling well.

"Okay, just squeeze my hand if you need anything, okay?" I asked as I saw his grimace turn into a small grin.

"Yeah, Bella, I will," He whispered with his eyes still shut and his head still back.

Just a minute after our conversation, the attendant went on the speakers to request that everyone buckled their seat belts. I couldn't hear clearly, but I could detect something to do with powerful winds that rocked the airplane. Yep, that was definitely it, because the plane just rocked a bit. While I had comforted Edward for a minute, now he was clutching my hand in fear, and squeezing his eyes shut. He hid his lips into a straight line when the plane rock again, and swung his closer to mine.

"Edward, are you okay?" What a stupid question… it was so obvious that he was in pain, and was just trying to endure it for the sake of the flight. Keeping his eyes closed, he lightly shook his head, small sweat beads appearing on his forehead. I switched my right hand with my left, effectively placing it in his once again, and enabling me to turn my body towards his. I reached out my right hand to stroke his forehead and unruly bronze locks, while he gently opened his eyes.

"Thank you, Bella," he said as he once again closed his eyes, peacefully this time, and I lightly touched the right side of his face to lower in on my shoulder. He took deep breaths now, and had a slight smile on his lips. I kept my left hand placed on his palm while he switched his right hand with his left underneath mine, stretching our joined hands into my lap.

Eventually our flight attendant told us that we could take off our seat belts, and I removed Edward's and mine without waking him from his peaceful slumber. Every so often he would squeeze my hand lightly and whimper, but I knew he was still asleep due to his deep breathing. When the flight attendant came over to see if we had any requests, she smiled at Edward's sleeping form and our joined hands.

"Will you be needing anything?" She asked in a quieted voice for Edward's sake. I glanced out the window, noticing how dark it had gotten. I turned my head back to Angela, or so her name tag read, and smiled, suddenly sleepy.

"May I have a pillow? One for myself, and one for…" I looked at Edward, who smiled slightly in his sleep, with his head still resting in the crook of my neck.

"Your boyfriend... yes, I will get them," She said sweetly, once again glancing at our clasped hands before retreating to gather two pillows. I smiled to myself, thinking of how Edward and I might look like we were in a relationship at this point in time. His body became warm once again, and I inched closer to his sleeping body, moving my right hand to stroke his cheek again when he whimpered.

Angela eventually returned with our pillows, saying her apologies because a passenger had gotten sick in coach. I shooed her apologies away, telling her to think nothing of it, and it was no problem. I sat there, looking at my pillow and Edward's thinking of how this day had gone from good, to perfect. I needed not of Edward and I being together, and would settle for this any day… whatever you could call 'this'. I gentle took Edward's head off of my shoulder, keeping from waking him. He stirred slightly as I put the pillow on my shoulder, but then scooted closer and tucked his head in my neck again. I put my pillow under my elbow, and laid my head upon his, feeling immediate comfort from his closeness. Sighing contently, I fell into a deep sleep, feeling the best I had felt in a long time. I felt like nothing else mattered, as long as I offered Edward some sort of comfort.

I awoke to find the sun just coming up, confirming it was around six in the morning. The whole right side of my body felt as though it had been licked by flames, which wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, because I knew it was due to Edward's body lying next to mine. Of course, the airplane seats weren't that comfortable, and the armrest was getting in the way, but it was the best a girl could ask for on a first class airplane, right? I accidentally let out a contented sigh, and noticed that save for an older couple who were whispering a few rows ahead, everyone else was fast asleep. I was paying so much attention to the other passengers, when a wave of the need to blush was sent throughout my body. I began to get worried when there was no movement beside me; Edward was abnormally still beside me, which was unusual. His deep breathing during his sleep picked up, causing my blush to deepen. I knew Edward was now awake, and I felt eyes bore upon my face.

I looked down to confirm that he was awake, and staring into my eyes. It startled me how deep and more amazing they were, as opposed to how they had been yesterday. Don't get me wrong, yesterday Edward was gorgeous, but now he was truly beyond any woman's wildest dream. His intense gaze was similar to that of a lover, which made me shift in my seat. I wasn't uncomfortable, hell no, but I was a little to giddy about his look.

Smiling softly, I ran my hand over his forehead to 'test the temperature'. Heck no, I wasn't checking for a fever, but rather that I just needed an excuse to touch his beautiful face. His eyebrows rose slightly, and if at all possible, his gaze turned more affectionate. My own breath quickened, along with his.

"Sleep well?" I asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, really well. Um… how did you sleep?" Edward asked in a morning voice. It was deep and lovely; his voice was just as alluring as when he had been awake for a while. I rush of sheer excitement soared through me, but downed a little when Edward removed his head from my shoulder and sat up, moving an inch away. Our forearms were still touching, which was better than no contact, but I longed for him to be lying against my arm once again. Goose-flesh arose on my right arm at the lack of body heat. Tightening my jacket around my arms, I remembered that Edward had asked me a question.

"Oh, I, uh… slept really well," I replied. Edward had a knowing smirk upon his face, telling me that he knew something that I did not. I thought I had an idea, but I wanted to hear him say it, anyhow. "What?"

"You, um… talk in your sleep," Yes; yes this was definitely what I had feared the most. I wasn't expecting to be so close to Edward when I slept, so I hadn't taken any precautions by not sleeping as soundly. I concerned me how much he could have heard.

"When were you awake?" I asked, ducking my head while I blushed lightly.

"At around four o'clock in the morning. Why, you didn't believe me?" He had a smirk adorning his beautiful face making my heart race even more. One reason being that he was so damn beautiful, and another being that at four o'clock, I had slept enough to have full on talking session, or sleeping therapeutics, as my mother liked to say.

"No, I believe you… but what did you hear?"

"You… weren't really saying anything, just… moaning, like you were in pain or something. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't budge. You really are a heavy sleeper, aren't you?" he teased me.

"Hm… I didn't say a name, or any concerns of mine?" I asked, just to make sure that he hadn't heard my dream, because it was a damn embarrassing one.

I had dreamt that we were a couple, and we were professing our love to one another. To say that it was unusual was the least, but it still made my heart flutter slightly, just knowing that I had dreamt of Edward. Although, I did just meet him two days ago, so it couldn't possibly be anything besides physical attraction, right?

Once again, Edward was saved by Angela, who was currently speaking over the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentleman, passengers from New York, we have arrived in Rome! Rome is said to be a beautiful, ancient, and stunning land. It has something for everyone! From the Gothic museums to the fabulous Trevi Fountain, people of all ages will love the Roman culture. Please exit out the doors in an orderly fashion, and thank you for traveling on our airlines! Enjoy your stay in Roma, and we hope to see you again!" Angela's perky personality was perfect for her job as a flight attendant; making the entire plane bustle with excitement.

As Edward and I exited the plane, we stopped once we were by the stairs to wait for Alice, who had yet to speak to us since the day before. I knew that Edward was only concerned for her lack of speech, but it was discomforting the way that he looked when he finally spotted her, arm linked with Jasper. They both pulled out their cell phones to exchange numbers, which made his nose flare. It was not the sexy kind of anger, but rather the 'hide in the dark corner' anger, because it sheer fury with this man who took his sister away from him. Edward's purely masculine side flared out, threatening to take anyone who would stand in the way of him and Alice. In one way it was sweet, the way he protected her, but another it struck jealousy deep within me, seeing that he was that protective of Alice, but not me. Yes, it was stupid, seeing as they were siblings, but I felt a deep hint of the ugly, green head when I thought of another woman being in his life… no matter how un-romantically involved they were or not. _I_ wanted to be a womanly figure in his life. The one that he would protect, take care of, and hell… even _love_.

Just then, Alice walked over to Edward and me, after waving goodbye over her shoulder. Edward's anger seemed to die down considerable once his sister was close in proximity.

"Alice, what the hell?! No warning of any kind, no informing Bella and myself, and certainly no acknowledgement of our presence! I love you, sis, but you have to forewarn me when you run off like that! He could have been some creep that was just talking to you to butter you up; maybe even planning to take you to his hotel bed, come nighttime!" Edward pulled her into a hug, squeezing her face against his chest.

"Ed-ward… can't- breath!" She gulped for air. Once she was released, she grabbed both of his hands in her, trying to get him to look her in the eyes. "Listen, I'm sorry I took off like that, but Jasper was just so amazing! It's like I know him so deeply already, and its so… alluring! He's just so darn cute, and he's such a gentleman. I think I'm falling in love!" Yep, there was the Alice I knew and loved. She always had been the one to fall quickly, and head over heals might I add, but this was the soonest I had ever heard of. She was falling in love with a man she met in an airport, no less, in under twenty four hours! Hell, I'm not even sure it had been twelve hours, let alone twenty four! But, as long as Alice was safe and happy, that was all I cared about. I really didn't need the long explanations, just a confirmation that she was in safe hands, and happy, was all. I think that was what Edward cared about the most for his sister, was that she was safe and happy. He pulled her into another suffocating hug yet again, causing her to gasp for air.

Alice reached her arms out for me, silently asking for my savior… but I wasn't going to do it. Smirking, I shook my head, silently telling her no. She pulled her puppy dog eyes on me, and I knew I was a goner. I decided to save her with words, instead of physically ripping her out of Edward's arms, and replacing her body with mine. Okay, so I probably shouldn't take her current state and make it mine, but a girl could dream, right?

"Come on, guys, let's go get our luggage, and head off. After all, we are now in Rome!" I chuckled. Grabbing my best friend and her brother's hand, we began walking towards out bag claim, and then heading off to our hotel and touring the magnificent city.

Alice pumped her fist in their air for a couple of measures before grabbing my hand, and towing Edward and I off to our escapade. I couldn't wait for the architectural wonders to be seen later in the day, and it would only be getter better, due to Edward's presence. Oh, and of course Alice's as well… I couldn't forget the small pixie. This adventure was sure to be full of surprises, and I couldn't help but hurry along to get our baggage. If the day was as promising as it had been late last night and early this morning, then I would get the proper amount of relaxation. After all, Edward's presence was pretty soothing.

* * *

**(A/N)- Thanks for reading, and as mentioned prior to this, REVIEW! I love to hear your feedback, no matter if it is a simple four letter word or not! Oh, and watch out for the next chapter... you might just get some insight as to what the wheels are turning inside that little head of Alice's! As for now, later, and love you! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Compliance

Dear Mom,

Rome is wonderful… or what I've seen of it yet. So far, though, I have yet to be out from within the confines of the Roman airport. Yes, it sounds like I've been cooped up, but I haven't really; and even if I had been, I wouldn't mind, considering the situation with myself and my assistant. He can assist me in _**anything**_… *swoon!*. Okay, you probably could've lived without that information, but I couldn't seem to spare you the details. So, from my past two letters, I have mentioned Edward and his implacable character. (The man is truly a god). From my non-brief explanations on everything pertaining to this man, you most likely would've gathered that he is the protective, very masculine type. Yes, he is, but he also has a weakness: airplanes! I, of course, used this to my advantage. We cuddled, I soothed him, and very nearly escaped a rush to a paper bag… but we finally landed. I was slightly (okay, more than slightly) disappointed in the lack of touch between the two of us, but it was all renewed when Alice, Edward and I boarded the cab, which leads me to where I am now. Let me tell you, writing secretively about the man seated to my left is not easy, but my pining over him is so deep that I couldn't wait a minute to write down my current situation. -----

I sat there in the cab, Alice to my right, and Edward to my left. I was currently being wedged between the two unexpectedly beautiful Cullen siblings, but I found it hard to be upset. There I sat, horribly uncomfortable, yet I had the most comfort in that moment that I had experienced in a while. It was more than partially due to Edward's thigh pressed against my own, and my nose being filled with his intoxicating scent. The other small half had to do with our being in Rome.

The cabbie, whom he claimed to go by the name of Publius- meaning 'public', told us that our hotel was just beyond the next hill. We all exited the yellow car, taking out luggage in hand and nearly sprinting through the hotel doors. Well, Alice nearly sprinted; Edward and I merely sauntered over to the doormen, who removed their hats once and opened the frosted glass doors for us.

The hotel layout and design was exquisite. Alice and I let out a loud gasp simultaneously, while she ran her petite fingers through the sculptured fountain in the main lobby. There, just beyond the four front doors, was a strategically placed desk for checking in and out of the hotel. The sculptured, high-vaulted ceiling, the elevators which were framed within magnificent details and the white marbled floors all took my breath away. The floors shone with light, as if being illuminated from within its floorboards. As a matter of fact, the whole place seemed to shine with light. I glanced up at the hand-painted ceiling, only to find a sunroof placed right above the check-out desk, cutting a geometric shape out of the middle of the hotel. The top, of course, was stained glass, replicating a cathedral. I was taken aback by all of its beauty, yet it still had nothing on the Grecian god who was talking to the receptionist.

Edward walked back with grace, along with a luggage cart and a young male manning it. I smiled politely to the young teen, and then smiled at Edward and Alice before making out way to the top floor of the hotel. Edward, ever being the gentleman, held the door to our room for me, but did not for Alice. I chuckled when the door slammed into Alice's face, whose small hands were gripping the luggage cart, trying to make it budge. Edward grimaced slightly, and then opened the door for his twin, who was flaming mad, hands on her hips and all.

"You know, buddy, you keep that up and I'm kicking you out, where you'll be forced to sleep on the bare floor. I'll take all of the blankets away, and request the removal of the seating to accommodate for your needs. Would you like that, Eddie boy?" With a chuckle, Edward shook his head and removed our luggage, heading down to the lobby.

"Hey, Alice?" I asked my lifeline as I sat on the arm of the plush couch. "Can I ask you a question? It pertains to Edward."

"Yep, go ahead, Belly; I'm all ears," to prove her point, she cupped her earlobes and sat on the couch, her body facing mine.

I laughed nervously and pondered how I would go about this. It didn't seem to be a question you would want to ask to the sister of the man you were pining after, but I couldn't seem to contain myself. "Is Edward single?" Yes, my question was abrupt, but Alice didn't seem to mind, so I took that as a signal to go on. She raised her left eyebrow slightly. "I mean, I was just wondering. It would be awkward if I walked into the kitchen for a midnight snack and saw him with another girl, their arms wrapped around themselves and doing more than just groping." I shuddered at the thought of Edward with another woman besides myself. I'm positive he has had past dating experiences, with his charming character and manly good looks, but that was in the past… hopefully.

"No, Bella, Edward is not seeing anyone… yet," She giggled mischievously. Alice had a glint in her eyes, sort of a spark, sensing my reason for pondering the question. It was obvious that she knew the real reason why I was asking, but I wasn't about to admit that to her. I was still admitting it to myself, in fact.

"Oh?" I asked, questioning her answer that didn't entirely answer my question. "What do you mean? Clearly Edward isn't single. He's far too… you know." I gestured with my hands. I figured that as long as I wanted her to open up to me, I wouldn't mention how entirely sexy her brother was. It would save me the embarrassment, and her the horrification.

"Yeah, he is single, but he has his eye on a pretty little lady. She's always within the confines of her walls to her office, but she gets out once in a while. Yeah, this woman is definitely someone to pine after… not bad on the eyes either," She winked. I was more than disappointed that Edward already had feelings for another woman, but I kept a positive mindset. Here he was, with _me_ on a relaxation trip, and not my competition. I still had at least a month to where Edward and I could be together. Who knows, maybe he'll realize that she is nothing compared to the elegant beauty in the bed next to him for a month. Hell, maybe it'll be the same bed! Yeah, that was most likely not happening, considering Alice's presence and all. She would be more than slightly discomforted by seeing her twin and best friend in each others' arms, under the covers no less.

Just as I was about to ask who the woman in my way was, Edward came back and placed a room key in Alice's hand, as well as mine. We all began unpacking our clothing in the drawers; Edward and I sharing one, and Alice getting the whole walk in closet to herself… and might I add that it was an enormous closet? She even had the audacity to complain on its lack of space. I swear, the woman was worse that my own mother, who showered herself in clothing regularly.

"So, what are you guys wanting to do?" I asked them while Edward beside me in silence. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit, but then opened his mouth, about to speak. Before he could utter a single syllable, Alice spoke for him.

"SHOPPING!" she squealed, popping her head out from the closet. "I can't wait to see what they have in Coach!!" She seemed to have to refrain from shouting and getting noise complaints, but had no desire to reign in her bodily movements.

"Ali, don't you think you have enough of a wardrobe? You took up the entire closet… which is _**enormous**_, and a whole other armoire!" My voiced was laced with shock and reluctance. I was leaning towards sightseeing, not shopping my feet off. Alice would more than likely insist on buying an expensive and extensive amount of clothing, and I didn't want to waste my day on that. Edward had his hands on his narrow, yet muscular hips, his eyebrows furrowed together yet again.

"Dear God, what have I done to deserve so much questioning from a helpless woman?" Alice asked dramatically, tilting her face towards the ceiling. Yes, ever the dramatic one, she was. "I meant mainly for _you_, honey… not me. Although, now that I think about it, the Coach in Rome is most likely ahead in the fashion world, so I might need a few items for myself."

"Fine, I'll go… but on one condition. There is a limit, and nothing beyond my paycheck. I'd also like to be back at the hotel some time soon after that, so we can get ready to go sightseeing. I'd rather spend my day looking at the historical wonders than that of the fashion wonders." I rolled my eyes at Alice's excitement to my agreement.

"Why, of course, Bella dear! But you won't have to waste your money, because I am paying for every last cent. That is, unless Edward, here, would like to buy the lovely Miss Swan and I dinner at a fancy chateau restaurant?" She batted her long eyelashes at her dashingly handsome brother.

"Why, of _course_, I will buy a lovely dinner for the beautiful Miss Swan," Edward said with a warm smile in my direction. In that second, I saw a twinkle in his eyes that made me want to know everything about him. What made him Edward, what made him scared, angry, upset, loving, overjoyed, and everything in between. It wasn't that I hadn't wanted to know about the young man prior to seeing this, but rather that now I knew that I must, even though I shouldn't. After all, it is very unprofessional, not to mention unladylike, of me to have such provocative and loving thoughts about my employee.

I still stood there, not necessarily reacting to his words, but trying to process in my head what I actually felt towards Edward. Surely it was just lust, right? I couldn't have true emotions that ran deep for my assistant, could I? I had many questions, but a very minimal amount of answers. I could infer, but that was only the shell of the emotions. These half answers weren't enough, and I knew it.

By the time Alice whisked me off to another expensive shop, we had already gotten a khaki neckerchief, tortoise sunglasses, and a black swimsuit. I was more that willing to head back to the grand chateau, when Alice spotted a whole lane filled with designer shops. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, but I hate her shopping tendencies!

Hand in hand, we walked into Louis Vuitton, and I was instantly pulled into the direction of the most revealing swimsuits of my life. We were greeted by a pleasant woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, and Alice went through introductions by my side, doing all of the talking on my end, her end, and another's end. She claimed to be Lauren, our personal shopper, but seemed to be a stuck up bitch. I knew with her snotty little nose poised in the air so high, and her walk that seemed more fitting to a runway that she was a class 'A' bitch, so I found it in my best interest not to make unintentional comments… as well as intentional comments. Alice could hold up the talking on both her end and mine, which for that I was grateful; at the moment I was, anyway.

The swimsuit looked darling on, so Alice said, but I was my usual self-conscious being. I couldn't stand the complements that Lauren was buttering me up with to make a purchase, and Alice gushing over how hot I looked. I honestly didn't see what she saw, but hell, I'll take it.

With confidence practically oozing out of Alice and myself, we raced back to our hotel room, where Edward lounged across the couch, gazing at the television set. It was on mute, and it was easily inferred by his eyes that Edward was more looking, but not with his eyes. Alice raced into the bedroom with her sacks, as well as mine, to unpack the fifteen bags she had given me, and the eight she had gotten for herself. I laughed at the expression on her face as she flew into the walk-in closet.

Edward sat up on the couch, patting the fluffy spot next to him. I couldn't say no, after all, what kind of woman would I be to say no to a man? I sighed as all weight went off my feet, for Alice had insisted on me wearing four inch heals. They were classic black pumps with extra padding on the inside, but they hurt like hell to walk around in for six hours. I hadn't planned on being gone for over two hours, but once you get Alice started, you can't get her to stop. Her energizer bunny is powered by too much wattage, literally.

"You were gone for a while, did Alice let you stop and rest your feet for a few?" Edward asked, turning his head so I could see his smile.

"Yeah, not so much. You know Alice; she can't stop at one shop. Actually that's her motto: 'You can't stop at just one shop.' Oh, that and 'A walking Prozac is a walking wimp."

Edward chuckled at remembering Alice's lifeline mottos, something she always kept so close to her heart that it was petrifying if you didn't know better. I loved the chick to death, but she scared me at random intervals in my life. She was so energetic and lively that the doctors had prescribed medication for her to take to calm herself down. She claimed, though, that the medication would make her part of a religiously based society, where everyone is focused on being a part of a perfect image. She refused to take the meds since she claimed she wouldn't be herself on them, and she loved herself the way she was born: energetic and bouncy.

"She does come in handy, though. She scared off a woman who looked like she wanted to cut my throat. I was scared beyond belief, but that feisty little thing took vengeance for terrifying me. It was sweet, although it had been upsetting to see Alice look that angry and upset." I sighed, laying my head on Edward's shoulder.

Edward was hit with a wave of surprise, as well as myself for being so open, but I didn't move my head, and Edward splayed his fingers through my hair, gently rubbing my sore scalp. I hummed with approval, and inched closer to the heat radiating form his masculine body. It was refreshing to be around a man who made me scared and safe at the same time, and I quite enjoyed it.

Just as Edward looked down to me, Alice came bursting through the double doors, and into the lounging area. I whipped my head off of his shoulder, sending his hand flopping down onto my shoulder. When Edward finally set a glance in her direction, he removed his arm from around my body and shrank back into the deep set couch cushions.

"Getting comfortable, now, aren't we?" Alice grinned from ear to ear. I could sense her obvious approval, but I still needed some heartfelt girl talk with her later to discuss more on the subject. "As much as I hate to keep you two apart, Bella and I must change for our wonderful dinner set up by such a gentleman kind enough to offer being an escort to a lovely woman this evening." Edward and I stared at her dumbly, not understanding what she was getting at. "Edward, you are going to escort Bella to dinner tonight, while I am going to hang out with Jasper and friends." Alice says exasperated.

Really? I trusted the man and all, but I wouldn't want my best friend to go out with a man she had met the day prior. As if Edward and I were on the same telepathy channel, Edward shot up, shocked. "Hell no, Alice! You just met this man yesterday. If you must see him, Jasper may go to dinner with the three of us. I am _not_ going to let you risk your life on a man who might turn out to be worthless."

"He isn't worthless, and will never be. I think I am falling in love with him, Edward! But, yes, Jasper and I will go with Bella and yourself, just if it makes you happy. Like a double date!" she finished, jumping up and down in excitement.

Edward and I became rigid in posture, focusing on Alice only. I saw from the corner of my eye Edward's blush and mine own was already scorching my heated face.

"UUUGGGH!" Alice threw her arms in the air for added dramatics. I had to admit, it fit her current situation properly. She must've been exhausted and distressed.

"Alice… I'm not so sure that this idea of yours is… needed. You can hang out with Jasper, but you must have your cell phone on at all times, and you need to call every hour or so, okay? Right on the dot, also." Edward agreed. I had to admit, I had begun to take a great liking to his terms. One, Alice got to be with Jasper, and two, I got to be with Edward. The only thing that could have possibly made it better, is if Edward would make a move, but that's just not probable.

"Yay!" Alice began jumping repeatedly, squealing like a complete fool. It was clear she was excited, that much even I could tell. "Thanks, Eddie! You two have fun on your date!" With that said, she bolted into our joint bedroom to decide what to wear. I hated to spoil her fun, but I just had to know what plan she was foiling in the back of her mind. As if she knew my exact thoughts and motions, like she knew my future, she opened the bedroom door before I could have the chance to knock.

"Bells, what's wrong?" She asked genuinely.

"Alice, what do you expect me to do, go on a date with your brother?! I barely even know the man…"

"Yes, that is exactly why you are going out with him! It doesn't have to be a date, just getting out of the house on our first night here. Maybe Jasper and I could meet you at the local bar? That sound nice?" Before I could answer my flighty friend, she whipped me into the bedroom, sitting me on the fluffy bed. Before I could process her intentions, she had placed a strapless ruffled mini dress upon the shared bed, along with jeweled black sling backs and a single black bangle. I must admit, the outfit looked beautiful, the dress seeming like it would flow and angle in all the right places, but it was too extravagant.

"Alice? Is this for me?" I asked as a look of realization came across my face. My eyes were now wide with shock and horrification. Those heels had to be at least four inches in height, something I wasn't so sure I could pull off without looking ridiculous.

"Uhuh! Got the dress from Saks Fifth Avenue, Abs, only $308.00! Such a steal! I know it will look gorgeous on you, Bella!" Alice rushed around the bed to gather the items, and pushed me into the bathroom. "Now come on! I have a may not have too much to work with, but I still want you to look fabulous! After all, it's yours and Edward's first outing together, and I just want it to be lovely! You know," she added in a hushed tone. "I think that he might have a thing for you!" God, she knew just the things to say to trigger my ever-present blush. I could feel my cheeks flaming up as I turned a horrendous shade of red.

I grunted the compliment off, shutting the door in her face to begin getting dressed. If she was going to shove Edward on me, we were going to do it my way.


End file.
